Rainbow's Sky
, performed by Flow, is the thirty-fourth ending of Naruto: Shippūden. It began on episode 418 and ran through episode 431. It was replaced by Troublemaker. Lyrics Rōmaji Terase asu wo ima kokoro tsutau messēji Boku to yoku ni ta itami uchiake te kure ta hito Futo hitori ja nain datte omoetan da Dakedo nagareta namida kamishime ta nukumori o Itsumade mo boku wa dakishimete ireru ka na? Kizutsui te kizutsui te nai te nai te tsuyoku nare subete Me ni utsuru sono keshiki wa eien ni tada kokoro e to massugu tsunagatte iku Hanate niji no sora omoi nara kokoro ni aru (My heart) Terase asu wo ima kokoro tsutau messēji Hanate niji no sora Rōmaji (full) Terase asu wo ima kokoro tsutau messeeji Boku to yoku nita itami uchiake te kureta hito Futo hitori janai datte omoetan da Dakedo nagarete namida kamishimeta nukumori wo Itsumademo boku wa dakishimeteiru kana? Kizutsuite kizutsuite naite naite tsuyoku nare subete Me ni utsuru sono keshiki wa eien ni tada kokoro e to Massugu tsunagatteiku Hanate niji no sora omoi nara koko ni aru (my heart) Terase asu wo ima kokoro tsuatu messeeji Kazoe kirenai deai wasure rarenai wakare Tsumi kasanatte wadachi ni naru Kagirinai yume motome ikutsu mono yoru wo koe Ima koushite boku wa koko ni tatte iru nda yo Mou hyaku man kai dame demo akire chau hodo shinji nuke jibun wo Tada kesshite akiramenai hito ni dake yagate taiyou no Hikari wa sasu darou Hanate niji no sora omoi nara koko ni aru (my heart) Terase asu wo ima kokoro tsuatu messeeji Hitomi tojite mabuta no ura hohoemu kimi ga (my heart) Sotto itsu datte mayowazu susumu Chikara ni natteta ne oh We can go (we can go!) we can go Anywhere (anywhere!) anywhere Hanate niji no sora omoi nara koko ni aru (my heart) Terase asu wo ima kokoro tsuatu messeeji Hanate niji no sora Kanji 照らせ　明日を今　心伝うメッセージ 僕とよく似た痛み　打ち明けてくれた人 ふと　ひとりじゃないんだって思えたんだ だけど流れた涙　噛みしめた温もりを いつもでも僕は抱きしめていれるかな？ 傷ついて傷ついて　泣いて泣いて強くなれ　すべて 目に映るその景色は　永遠に　ただ心へと　まっすぐ繋がっていく 放て　虹の空 覚悟ならこころにある(My heart) 照らせ　明日を今　心伝う　メッセージ 放て　虹の空 English Illuminate tomorrow, now, a message to follow my heart. I used to be in pain often, to be frank I have a heavy personality. But suddenly I thought I'm not alone. However the tears flowed, I digest the warmth anyway. But every time I hold someone tight, do I let them in? To be wounded, to get hurt, crying, weeping, all to become strong. That scenery reflected in the eyes go straight to the heart and tied together. When it feels heavy, rainbow's sky is emitting light in my heart. (My heart) Illuminate tomorrow, now, a message to follow my heart. Rainbow's sky is emitting light. Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Teuchi * Iruka Umino * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Sakura Haruno * Jiraiya * Tsunade * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Rin Nohara * Obito Uchiha * Ino Yamanaka * Sai * Shikamaru Nara * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Chōji Akimichi * Shino Aburame * Neji Hyūga * Rock Lee * Tenten * Hinata Hyūga * Minato Namikaze * Kushina Uzumaki * Ayame * Ōnoki * Mei Terumī * Gaara * A Trivia * The ending sequence for this song shows the story of Ramen Ichiraku with many of the main characters, beginning with the moment how Naruto first had ramen. * This is the fourth song by Flow in the Naruto media. The first, second, and third songs were "GO!!!", "Re:member", and "Sign". Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings